


Creepy

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Imayoshi is Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: Aomine always had the worst luck when it came to captains, didn't he?





	Creepy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Creepy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182196) by [McSplode Blasty (Left_hand)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_hand/pseuds/McSplode%20Blasty)



Aomine swore he had the shittiest luck when it came to captains. Back in middle school, he had been stuck following the orders of Akashi Seijuro. And the thing was, for a while, that had been fine and dandy. Believe it or not, there was once a time when Akashi was someone he felt comfortable calling a sane and well-adjusted individual. And while he and Akashi had certainly not been best buddies, even back in those days (Akashi had always been more Midorima’s type - smart, bookish, and analytical), he was someone Aomine had been happy to call a captain. 

But then, at some point during their middle school career, Akashi had gone through a change. He was still a good captain, don’t get him wrong. They won every game they were in and everyone on Seirin’s skills had blossomed tenfold. Akashi’s basketball skills alone had improved to an almost monstrously scary degree. And good for him, but Aomine was starting to think Akashi had sold his friendliness to Satan in order to develop those skills. Akashi’s demeanor had gone from being friendly and quiet to cold and borderline sociopathic, all in almost one fell swoop. The change was so jarring and terrifying that whenever Aomine had made the kid annoyed, he always feared that later he’d be found in the locker room, dead, with his jugular ripped open or something just as morbid and macabre as that. Luckily, seeing as he was alive and telling this story, he managed to survive those years. 

Somehow.

How someone who looked a foot shorter than him could come off as intimidating, Aomine didn’t know, but somehow Akashi managed it with his creepy eyes, cold demeanor, and stiff politeness. Aomine shuddered at the thought. If he were being honest, Akashi was the only one of his teammates he was nervous about facing, though he’d chop his tongue off before ever admitting that.

But now that Akashi was away at Rakuzen and he at Touou, he had a new captain. Someone by the name of Imayoshi Shouichi. Apparently, Aomine had met him at basketball tryouts according to Momoi, but he would be damned if he remembered. To be honest, he barely paid any attention during tryouts. Why should he? He already knew he was getting in by reputation alone and he already knew he was the best player on the team. So he just went through the motions, not paying attention to what people looked like and who people were, and waited for the inevitable news that he was on first-string. Once he heard that very thing, he skipped every practice, figuring he’d get to know his teammates and captain when an actual game came. 

But apparently he was going to get to know his captain a bit sooner than that, as according to Momoi, Imayoshi wanted to meet and talk with him personally. Given the somewhat smug look she had on her face when she informed him of this, he was guessing that she had snitched on him about purposely flaking practice, and Imayoshi had probably promised her that he would attempt to set him straight. 

‘Yeah, good luck with that,’ he thought with a snort. All this lecture was going to do was make him want to rebel all the more, especially since he was annoyed that he had to go to this meeting in the first place.

Admittedly though, he was a little curious to see this captain of his, especially given what he had heard about him from his peers. 

The one he mainly heard gossiping about Imayoshi was Momoi. 

Momoi obviously admired the boy in some way. She always commented on how smart he was and how helpful he was with helping her keep track of things and how he could learn a thing or two from him, yada yada yada. All of that bullshit. But, occasionally, she she would also begrudge the boy by saying she wished he would stop being so creepy. 

At first, he thought she had been implying that Imayoshi had been staring at her tits or making sexual (romantic?) passes at her. He wouldn’t be the first boy to try his hand at that with Momoi, and he probably wouldn’t be the last.

However, when he vocalized this out loud, Momoi had let out a fury-filled shriek and had attempted to swat him. Once he had managed to get safely away from striking distance, she had huffed and said that Imayoshi just had a creepy air about him that was hard to explain. She never seemed to able to elaborate further beyond that vague explanation.

His curiosity grew even more when Sakurai, nervous and stuttering like always, approached him in the hallways, asking if what he heard was true and Captain Imayoshi was wanting to talk to him. Sakurai was the only one of his teammates Aomine knew fully, since they shared the same class, and he was always updating Aomine on what happened on the team as best as he could, seeing as Aomine had yet to show up to any of the practices. When he had said ‘yes’ to Sakurai’s question, he saw the shy kid’s face turn sympathetic. The boy quickly said a vague, ‘Good luck, then.” before scurrying off like a scared rabbit. 

So now he was brimming with curiosity. What was so odd about Imayoshi to get people acting like this?

However, when Aomine opened the door to the gym and saw this Imayoshi character, he couldn’t help but feel immediately disappointed. This just proved it. Momoi and Sakurai were weenies. This dorky looking kid with glasses is who got them so worked up?

He looked like every generic nerd Aomine had ever seen, excluding the muscle definition. Aomine could probably peg his personality traits right now. Bookish, smart, polite, and probably a goody-two-shoes. Aomine felt immensely let down. This meeting was already a waste of time, and this letdown of epic proportions only made it feel like a bigger one.

“Aomine-san, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Imayoshi greeted politely, giving a small bow, smile on his face. There, just like he had thought. Polite.

“Hey,” Aomine grunted back, not bothering to bow himself. He just wanted to cut to the chase and leave. “You needed me for something? Look, I’ll just tell you right now, if you’re wanting me to show up to every single practice, then that’ll be a flat no. I don’t need it and I am not going to waste my time by forcing myself to go.”

He had expected Imayoshi to bristle indignantly or get angry and protest, but the boy did none of those things. In fact, the smile that had been on the boy’s face at the beginning was still there now. Okay, admittedly, that was a little unsettling, but he never said nerds had great social skills. He was about to brush it off, when Imayoshi let out a small chuckle so chilling, it made a shiver run down Aomine’s spine unconsciously. Tone cordial as ever though, Imayoshi said, “Of course, while I would prefer as your captain for you to come to practice regularly, I can’t force you to do something you do not want to do.”

Aomine blinked. Out of all the outcomes that had gone through his mind on how Imayoshi would react to his attitude, he had not factored in such nonchalance. His face must have betrayed his surprise because Imayoshi chuckled again, “I’ve seen your performances and I know how well you play, so if I were to kick you out over something as simple as skipping practices, I’d only be hurting the team.”

Aomine just nodded awkwardly, not knowing what to say. He shifted uncomfortably. Something in the air had changed, making him feel slightly suffocated. He wanted to leave more than ever, more out of a need for survival than out of boredom. But he knew he wasn’t done. There was always a ‘but’ or a ‘however’ in these conversations. 

“However,” Imayoshi drawled out predictably, his eyes opening into snake-like slits. The look was enough to make Aomine’s blood run cold. Didn’t help that the smile still plastered on Imayoshi’s face looked twisted and sadistic, “Make me regret my leniency and I will make you regret the day you were born. Got it?”

Aomine swallowed the lump of terror in his throat and stammered, “Uh… you got it, Captain.” Seriously, the pressure this guy held was intense. Aomine wasn’t an easily intimidated guy, but this guy was on a whole other level.

Then, suddenly, just like that, things reverted to normal. The air pressure around them seem to lessen up, Imayoshi’s face returned to its normal politeness, and everything was just the way it had been. 

“I am glad to hear it, Aomine-san!” Imayoshi said companionably, slapping a hand over Aomine’s stiff shoulder as he began walking back out the door. “Hope to see you at at least one practice though before the game! Ta ta!”

Aomine waited until he heard the door to the gym shut, before he let out a sharp shiver and rubbed at the goosebumps forming on his arm. God, he did have the worst luck with captains. Two creeps in a row.

As Aomine walked out of the gym, he thought just for his safety, it might be safe to show up to tomorrow’s practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine might not be my favorite character ever, but he is a lot of fun to write as, admittedly. I wanted to write for Imayoshi, as I actually find the dude pretty interesting, and while I was tossing around the idea of doing something with him and Hanamiya instead, I decided to do one with Aomine and him instead because their dynamic isn't explored too much. And let's all be real here, when we saw Imayoshi's eyes open for the first time in that one game, we knew shit was going to go down. lol. 
> 
> (That Hanamiya-Imayoshi thing is not off the tables though)
> 
> As always, critique is wanted, and I hope you enjoyed! <3 If you see a mistake, feel free to point it out in the comments so I can fix!


End file.
